


Winter's Veil Tree

by LadyDi99



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi99/pseuds/LadyDi99
Summary: A bit of fluff. Winter's Veil with my favorite World of Warcraft pairing!
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Winter's Veil Tree

It was the Feast of Winter Veil, a few days before Veil’s Eve. Orgrimmar was already covered in decorations, mostly around Grommash Hold and the surrounding shops, especially the auction house. 

Vol’jin and Tyrathan had gone on a hunting trip in Winterspring, fitting to the holiday. They had taken a flight from Orgrimmar to Everlook and then headed for the hilly forests near Lake Kel’Theril. For Tyrathan, it felt very good to be in such a climate again as it reminded him of the season of winter as he was used to from Elwynn Forest. It also reminded the two of them of their time in the Shado-Pan Monastery. Vol’jin felt a sting when he thought about Tyrathan nearly dying from the hypothermia and the sha of doubt after a snow storm, but his mate noticed his discomfort immediately and dismissed the matter with a wave of his hand and a smile. This memory had only a little connection to winter and the main reason for his vulnerability towards the snow storm had been the sha. 

When they walked through the snowy firs, a thought occurred to Tyrathan. “We don’t have a Veil’s tree yet” he joked. Vol’jin looked at him confused. 

“What?” 

Now it was Tyrathan’s turn to look confused. “You don’t know it?”

“Do ya mean dese big fir trees dey set up in de capitals for Winter’s Veil and decorate dem?” Vol’jin asked with a frown as he tried to remember if it was that what they called these trees.

The Feast of Winter Veil was celebrated by the Alliance and Horde alike. Especially by the tauren, who, alongside the dwarfs, had invented the holiday, by the blood elves, who knew it from their time as high elves, who, in turn, had been told about it together with the rest of the Alliance by Muradin Bronzebeard, and even by the most part of the undead, who continued celebrating it from their lives as humans and elves. The goblins enthusiastically participated in celebrating Winter’s Veil too, although mostly out of commercial reasons. The other races of the Horde had begun celebrating it too, especially the Pandaren, but Tyrathan could easily imagine that for the practically minded Darkspear trolls, it was still strange to make such a fuss about a holiday without a real use.

“They are not only set up in the capitals. Many people place a smaller version in their homes. They buy or cut a fir, bring them home and decorate them with ornaments and candles. At Veil’s Eve, the presents for the children are placed underneath its branches. Did you ever celebrate Winter’s Veil?”

Vol’jin scratched his head. “Not really. I mean, of course I participated in the Horde’s celebrations, but not in private.” A curious look came into his eyes. “And you?”

Tyrathan nodded. “Ever since I can remember. It’s an important tradition amongst humans.” A smile crept on his face as he thought of the Winter’s Veil festivals he’d celebrated as a child. Vol’jin shared his smile softly. He went over to Tyrathan and wrapped his arms around him. “Tell me about it” he prompted. 

“When I was a child, we celebrated Winter’s Veil every year. My grandparents would always visit. I remember the light, the scent and the laughter. It was always something special. My brother and I were so excited about it.” Tyrathan’s voice was quiet. Vol’jin’s held his mate even closer, breathed in his scent and could imagine Tyrathan as a child at Winter’s Veil. He knew how much it hurt Tyrathan not to be able to see his older brother anymore since he joined the Horde. But maybe this would be possible in the future, if the Horde and the Alliance ever forged a lasting peace. For that reason alone, he wished for it. Although he didn’t have any siblings, he loved his parents and he knew how tight family bonds could be. It was the same situation with Tyrathan’s children. Vol’jin could not stand to see Tyrathan suffer. 

“Even when we grew older, it was always one of the few occasions where the family would come together. When I became a soldier, I wasn’t always able to be at home at Winter’s Veil, but even the soldiers tried to celebrate Veil’s Eve when out on their missions. I always tried to uphold the joy of Winter’s Veil for my children. We often celebrated together with my brother’s family.” He chuckled. “Outside, you could see at night nearly as well as at day around Winter’s Veil, because most of the humans decorate their houses with something luminescent.” Tyrathan shook his head and grinned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell a novel here.”

“No,” Vol’jin rebuked, “I _want_ to hear this.” He smiled and gave his love a kiss. 

The days before Veil’s Eve, Vol’jin was even more busy than usual. Tyrathan tried to help him, but there were many meetings, and as much as he wanted, he couldn’t take this from his shoulders off. 

But something was still strange. The hunter could not quite tell what gave him this feeling, but sometimes there was a hint of secretiveness in Vol’jin’s behaviour. He tried to find out what was going on, but Vol’jin pretended not to notice anything. Tyrathan was still sceptical, but he knew that there was no point in trying to bring the truth out of Vol’jin if the troll wanted to keep it secret.

The morning of Veil’s Eve, Tyrathan went to the archery targets of Orgrimmar to train a bit. He trained nearly every day to not get out of practice, and, of course, a bit for fun too. He and Vol’jin sometimes practised together shooting, close combat or moves they had learned at the Shado-Pan Monastery. When Tyrathan was fulfilling his duties for the Unseen Path, he sometimes returned finding Vol’jin training, but he did not always show himself immediately. He loved just to watch Vol’jin being concentrated in his training. He knew the shadow hunter sometimes noticed him anyway, but he first completed his unit just like Tyrathan did when he noticed Vol’jin watching him shoot from a careful distance. 

He only had shot a handful of arrows when Halduron Brightwing appeared. “Hello, Tyrathan” he called and waved at him. “Hello, Halduron” Tryathan answered with a smile and waved back. The blood elf came over to him. “Are you ready?” he asked. Tyrathan looked at him confused. “Ready? What for?” 

Halduron grinned. “The hunters who have not already gone home from Trueshot Lodge are going on a little holiday hunt in Highmountain” he explained. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes that made Tyrathan suspicious. But Halduron didn’t really leave him time to answer, he laid an arm around his shoulder and pushed him forward gently. Tyrathan automatically followed his friend, puzzled, to a mage guard. The mage opened a portal to Trueshot Lodge for the two of them upon Halduron’s request. Tyrathan still couldn’t quite figure out what this was all about, especially since the handful of hunters who waited for them at the lodge – all of them were friends of Tyrathan or Halduron – were already fully prepared to go. This surprise hunt felt not coincidentally to the human. 

“Wait, Halduron, since when is a holiday hunt planned?” 

But Halduron raised an eyebrow. “The idea came to just today in the morning. I asked our fellow hunters here and then gathered you from Orgrimmar. A little hunting party before the evening.” Tyrathan was still doubtful, but he trusted the elf. 

In the early evening, Tyrathan returned through portals from Trueshot Lodge to Dalaran and then from Dalaran to Orgimmar. The other hunters, including Halduron, had equally gone home. The human walked through the city, heading to Grommash Hold. It was more quiet than usual since most of the citizens were now in their houses, celebrating the Veil’s Eve. Vol’jin had already wished the members of the Horde a Merry Winter’s Veil in the morning with a few sentences. He had insisted on Tyrathan standing next to him when he spoke, although Tyrathan wasn’t comfortable being in the ramplight. But he had done it because he knew it ment much to Vol’jin, just like participating in the dinners with the Horde leaders. The great Feast would be tomorrow noon. 

Tyrathan entered Grommash Hold and then cast a glance into the Throne Room. It would still be possible that Vol’jin was there even at this time, listening to an urgent matter. After that he stuck his head in Vol’jin’s office, but he wasn’t there either. So his mate could only be in their private quarters. Tyrathan reached the door to their bedroom and opened it.

He was received by an unusual shine. Lights which haven’t been in their bedroom before. He blinked surprised. In the left corner of the room (where no other things stood) was a wonderful Veil’s Tree, decorated and candled. His mate stood next to it with a fond smile, seemingly had been waiting for him to return. “Vol’jin...?” He couldn’t manage to bring out more.

“Merry Winter’s Veil, my love” he whispered as he went to the human and pulled him close in a tight hug. Tyrathan recovered from his speechlessness and hugged Vol’jin back firmly. The troll pulled back a little and gave Tyrathan a soft kiss. 

“Why have you got a Veil’s Tree? How?” Tyrathan was still perplexed. Vol’jin chuckled upon his bewilderment. 

“I’ve bought a fir tree from de tree merchant in Orgrimmar, Go’el helped me a bit with de choice.” Vol’jin hadn’t known which criteria made a fir tree a nice Veil’s tree. “And den I bought decoration.”

Tyrathan looked at the Veil’s Tree. It was decorated with Veil’s balls, a few shining mage pendants which were sold as Winter’s Veil decoration, little stars and other ornaments. Between that, there were little troll fetishes, miniature wooden masks, little wooden daggers and other troll ornaments hung in the tree. 

“I asked an undead, formerly human, adventurer for aid to choose de decoration.” Vol’jin scratched his head clumsy. “I just didn’t know what humans hang in de Veil’s Trees and de big ones in de capitals mostly just have lights on it. But she seemed to be quite amused by something because she suppressed a laughter from time to time” the shadow hunter said cluelessly. Then he frowned. “Baine seemed to not want to tell me something too. I met him on my way back to Grommash Hold with all de ornaments and he wanted to help me decorating de tree. I requested Halduron to keep ya busy for a few hours. ”

Tyrathan could not help but to smile. Of course the undead adventurer had known that fetishes, masks and daggers didn’t belong onto a Veil’s Tree. It did look odd, but for Tyrathan, the tree was perfect. It showed the mixture of human and troll culture, it symbolized both their races – human in which Tyrathan had grown up and troll which Tyrathan loved – and it was unique, fitting, a sign for Vol’jin’s efforts for him. 

Tyrathan could feel his eyes starting to fill with tears as he turned around to his mate again. Vol’jin said quietly: “I wanted to give you back a little bit of what you’ve lost.” A tear broke free from Tyrathan’s right eye and he threw his arms back around Vol’jin. “Thank you” he whispered. Vol’jin held him tightly in response. 

“Ya lost so much to be with me” the troll said. “I can’t replace it, but I want ya to be happy, Tyrathan.” 

Tyrathan shook his head with determination as he looked up at Vol’jin. “No, I _wanted_ to come here, I _want_ to be with you, I already told you that so many times. I _am_ happy. So much.” He smiled and his eyes were full of love. “Thank you. For everything. This means so much to me. That you did all this for me.”

The troll smiled widely. He seemed to be very content with the effect of his surprise. 

“I think we should try to take it with us to the Echo Isles tomorrow” Tyrathan stated.

“Echo Isles?” Vol’jin asked confused. Tyrathan nodded. “We can’t go dere” the shadow hunter objected. “Ya know dat. I need to choose supply routes for our new basis at de Broken Shore.” 

Just recently, the horde and the alliance had arrived at the broken shore. For every new operation basis, supply routes had to be established. The war against the legion didn’t wait for something like Winter’s Veil and so, a new basis had been erected last week. Vol’jin had been too busy to go down to the Broken Shore and choose routes, but although the surrounding area had already been scouted a first time, somebody with a more in-depth tactical understanding than the soldiers and suppliers had to determine the routes. It was urgent, and because everybody had been busy recently and now it was Winter’s Veil and Vol’jin didn’t want anybody more than necessary to have to waive the holiday, he had decided to do it himself in the next few days. Of course, that meant that the troll would not be able to take a break, celebrate Winter’s Veil or visit his home. 

But the hunter just smiled mysteriously. Vol’jin gave his mate a baffled look. “Tyrathan?” 

“The supply routes are already determined. They can go operational as soon as possible. The first wagons are already getting loaded.” Now it was Vol’jin’s turn to look shocked. “What?” he asked stunned. 

Tyrathan grinned. “I knew that it is very important to you to visit your home. So I travelled to the Broken Shore – maybe I wasn’t always on a mission for the Unseen Path when I said so – and scouted the area. I made a land map and marked some routes. I’ve got a bit help from Halduron. Then I met with Go’el, Baine and Saurfang to hear their opinion on the routes. We discussed and changed some things and now we have three routes the suppliers can take. It may not be perfect, but it will work until Winter’s Veil is over and you have time to check the routes. Tomorrow after the feast, we’ll travel to the Echo Isles.”

Vol’jin was left speechless. It meant much to him to go to the Echo Isles, and he treasured more than he could put into words what his mate had done for him. He was sure, if Tyrathan had taken care of the routes, they would already be ideal. 

“Thank ya” he whispered and cuddled his face against Tyrathan’s. 

Then he kissed his mate, showing his emotions with this kiss, because it expressed them better than any words could have. And Tyrathan kissed him back passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I wanted to post this on Christmas Eve, but I didn't know that there's an invitation queue for signing up. ;)
> 
> This is my first OneShot, my second fanfiction at all and my first one in english. So I apologize for every language mistake! (I've only begun a fanfiction in a different fandom so far, in german) 
> 
> I'm sorry if I adopted any ideas that appear in other stories, that wasn't intentional!
> 
> Merry Christmas, I hope you all enjoy it! :D


End file.
